


head.love.changing

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: I LIKE YOU BEST WHEN YOU'RE JUST WITH ME AND NO ONE ELSE [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, High School, Holidays, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inappropriate Humor, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Religious Humor, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Sexual Humor, Shinto, Skiing, Slow Romance, Smoking, Snow, Snow and Ice, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Kyo is allowed to go back to he, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Saki and Arisa's highschool after been suspended for assaulting a teacher thought for good reason just as the school holds a week long expedition up into the Japanese Alps for Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Saki and Arisa's grade. Faced with the prospect of being trapped with Yuki for a week in the mountains, the two boys and then the rest of the gang face native tribal festivals, drinking games with consequences, the subtle art of fucking someone up through tobogganing and skiing, getting air on snow mobiles, nearly burning a wood cabin down, probably giving themselves lung cancer with dubious cigarettes, romantic gestures that involve flying knickers, and, most importantly, how Yuki and Kyo will end up
Relationships: Hanajima Saki & Honda Tohru & Uotani Arisa, Hanajima Saki/Honda Tohru/Uotani Arisa, Hanajima Saki/Uotani Arisa, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Momiji, Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Momiji, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Uotani Arisa
Series: I LIKE YOU BEST WHEN YOU'RE JUST WITH ME AND NO ONE ELSE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	head.love.changing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Oh my goodness, you've got so much to work through! *laughing* I think this is the best work within this series. I really do hope you enjoy it :) Because I write a lot of comedy, this book is funny but it's not overwhelmed with lack of intensity into the insight of Kyo and Yuki's relationship which this whole series is about. I do hope you like it xxx

Year eleven of Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Saki, Arisa, Hatsuharu and Momiji's inner-city Tokyo high-school wasn't doing a great deal as they waited for their literature-and-languages lessons to start. Their teacher was pregnant and, as her baby grew in her womb and her stomach grew rounder, it seemed to take her a little while to waddle around. Nobody minded very much. The whole class was either chatting, groping, pinching, flirting, texting, on social media, doing their hair, re-applying lip-gloss and mascara, making paper planes, eyeing up someone, talking Tik Tok, talking rubbish, or, somewhat obscenely, a couple of boys were talking about whose Grandad looked the most frighteneing in the open caskets at their funerals.

Tohru and Saki had had to stop Arisa nearly pissing herself laughing when they overheard one of the boys saying that the funeral directors had put a lip-tint on his Grandfather to make him look nicer but the lipstick they used was the same as his Mother's. 

"Uotani-chan, will you shut up?!" Tohru giggled quietly behind her hand and petted her friends hair while Saki genuinely growled and brutally pinched the top of one of Arisa's ears.

Arisa managed to stop laughing as Momiji rushed into the class and made a beeline straight for Tohru. The girls watched on, thinking that the mini-skirt wearing half-German cousin of Prince Charming and Orangey was going to kiss Tohru as he seized her head, but, instead, whispered in her ear. Saki and Arisa's eyes slid around, following Tohru as she then went over to the other side of the classroom where Yuki was talking to some of the football players on the school's team. One had half his face taped up and a bit of steel strapped underneath his jaw after getting a cheekbone smashed in after missing a tackle and getting thrown by the member of another school's team into the edge of the goal-keepers posts.

"Excuse me, everyone, Momiji caught Mrs. Ishuga in the hallway; she was going to make an announcement but she's got a bout of morning sickness and is been taken care of by Mr. Renojin who looks after Momiji's class." Yuki said, going to the head of the class. He then delivered the announcement.

Their grade was going to the Japanese Alps for seven days.

The classroom went fucking bananas. Textbooks and papers were thrown in the air, compacts of rouge and panstick were hurled across the room with shouts of, "WHAT MAKE-UP DO YOU THINK SUITS SKIING?!", and, in the midst of it all, Saki Hanajima unintenionally created the next dramatic scene as Yuki dived for cover as a tube of YSL lipstick missed his head by three inches.

"I love you." Saki told Tohru with a affection that was impossible for the ignorant minds of their fellow classmates to not take as "sensual".

The whole class sung in a romantically immaculate chorus on "ooo!". Arisa rolled her eyes but grinned wicked as Saki blinked her eyes like a doe, a shoulder curving inwards transcendently while Tohru's mouth dropped open helpless.

A few seconds later, the footballers defined the character of all footballers been twats by singing aloud a song that consisted of the first line being, "Say sir, when did all the lezzies come home?"

Thankfully, everyone laughed. Even Yuki had a bit of a smile on his face.

"That's not very nice." Yuki chided one of them.

A young bloke with a shaved head grinned. "Just not politically correct, luvvy."

Yuki went bright pink at being called luvvy in front of the whole class but in quite a nice and harmlessly-intended way.

"Fuck off." yuki softly murmured.

The footballer clucked his tongue after Yuki as he went around the other side of the classroom where the girls were. He saw Hatsuharu and Kyo sitting beside each other, silent admist the chaos. Yuki noticed Hatsuharu gazing somewhat sightlessly in Saki's direction, and, leaving him be, Yuki looked to Kyo. 

"Snow, skiing..." Yuki remarked softly, raising an eyebrow. "Spying on the girls in the sauna..."

"Get fu -!" Kyo began but was cut off by Arisa punching him in the throat and telling him to watch his mouth around Tohru.

Yuki couldn't help it. He nearly pissed himself laughing. He cackled, leaning back against Hatsuharu and Kyo's desk as Kyo choked on the floor, and, Hatsuharu finally came out of his trance at staring at the back of Saki's head.

"What happened?" Hatsuharu asked, blinking dazily, having been so lost inside his mind that he had no idea of a single thing that had occured for the last ten minutes.

"What a shit!" Arisa pointed at Kyo with a blunt but snappy remark.

Yuki lost the plot all over again.

Shigure had a marvellous time fussing over Tohru as she packed to go away for the week.

Yuki and Kyo just about killed Shigure as he remarked about Tohru having enough thermal knickers to see her through the week.

"Anymore of that I'll cut 'em off with a blunt knife!" Kyo had growled nastily, slapping Shigure's crotch.

"Mind your manners." Yuki had said shortly.

The next day, they were all on a twenty-four hour non-stop train to the alps. Yuki hadn't really packed anything to eat throughout the day, but, he was genuinely delighted when he saw that Tohru had a few supplies, but, had nothing on Saki Hanajima.

The woman had packed enough food to feed a army.

It was nice food as well. 

"You are one clever bitch." Arisa had praised Saki as at lunchtime they had hot rice, chinese barbeque pork and chicken that had been cooked the previous night but was exactly the same heated - thank goodness - in a microwave in a service carriage on the fourth carriage that none of them were supposed to use. Yuki wondered if Saki had bewitched the train conductor into letting her use it.

Or maybe she's got on stockings under that dress, a voice in the back of Yuki's head remarked smoothly. Yuki looked to where Saki was wearing a ankle-length fitted pencil-dress made of black jersey fabric with full-length sleeves and a dark grey chrochet robe cardigan with black ballet flats. Yuki tried to dismiss the voice but it returned with a sing-song, You never know!

Rottenly, the voice came back as Yuki accidentally glanced at Kyo's knee in khaki trousers and a black hoodie.

Maybe he's got no pants on either, under that, the voice cooed.

Yuki wished he could shut up his mind.

Arisa Uotani partially saved him.

"The first mention of singing songs around the campfire with a ukele I'm pinching someone's snow mobile or a Shaman's stag and going for the fucking hills." Arisa commented.

Everyone chuckled, except Kyo. Yuki was wondering if Kyo was fit to explode at having to share an overnight sleeper carriage with him and then be stuck for a whole week in the alps with him when Kyo suddenly smiled slightly.

Oh, thank fucking God, Yuki whispered in his mind.

Kyo hadn't really said anything since...Yuki half held a civil conversation with him. Yuki knew he was degrading himself to describe it like that, but, it was the only way he could explain it.

You wet my eyes but I don't mind it

Yuki's hand shook suddenly.

He tightened his grip around one of the spoons that Saki had had in her handbag.

When they eventually all went to sleep that night, Yuki hoped that Kyo didn't snore. He was sleeping in the bunk above Kyo, and, Yuki couldn't work out if Kyo was genuinely happy on the bottom bunk or if he just wasn't going to fight Yuki on that occassion. Thankfully, Kyo didn't snore. Yuki lay in silence, listening to the sound of the whoosh as the train sped through the night, and, huddled deeper into the thick blankets that he had somehow squashed into his suitcase around him as, the closer they got to the Alps, the colder it became. Sometimes Yuki could swear that he could hear Saki and Arisa talking through the wall, but, everytime he thought he did, there was silence.

Beneath Yuki, the only reason why Kyo wasn't snoring was because he wasn't asleep.

Kyo stared up at the bunk above him and thought to himself of Yuki, smiling a bit, Well, I've sort of got him on top of me and we're not having a row.

At around two in the morning, the train still rolling along with interruption, Yuki couldn't help tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep - he wasn't tired at all in fact - and, he couldn't stop this burning, itching, spasmodic feeling beneath his skin and right in the centre of his bones. It meant that if he stayed still in one position for more than ten seconds, this horrible, crawling feeling filled him up in a way that was unbearable, and, he just had to move. He tired not to do it - everytime he did the bunk squeaked and it would wake up Kyo and then create a massive fight - and, they were on a train going 110 kilometers per hour. Yuki couldn't just get up and walk around or have a row with Kyo.

"Rat?" Kyo's voice suddenly said. Yuki jerked silently out of fright. He hadn't expected that in a million years. "Are you suddenly epiletic?"

Yuki scowled. "Can't sleep." He muttered.

"I haven't been able to sleep either." Kyo said, sighing.

Yuki blinked to himself before leaning over the edge of his bed a little to see nothing but darkness, but, he knew Kyo was down there somewhere.

"You've been awake all this time?" Yuki asked.

"Mm, wondering what's keeping you awake all this time." Kyo replied. "Thank you for being awake. I would have been mental by tomorrow morning, just being here in the dark."

A strange sense of wonder filled up Yuki, communicating with someone that he couldn't see and touch and understand. Another feeling occured within him that Yuki could precisely locate the origin of. The feeling was everywhere. This smouldering glow...

Yuki couldn't stop it, and, he didn't want to stop it.

"Thank you for making me feel like this." Yuki whispered.

Kyo was silent for a few moments. Yuki listened as he heard the creak of Kyo's bed and then the creak of the floor of the train as Kyo stood. Yuki wondered why neither of them had put the lights on.

It'd ruin things, a voice murmured in the back of Yuki's head.

"Rat?" Kyo quipped.

"Hm?" Yuki hummed gently, his soul so tightly wound up from anticipation and a fear somewhat that it was strangling him slowly and torturously, making his heart race too, too fast to keep him properly concious.

"I've got to deal with you for a week, so shut up."

Yuki stayed very still as he felt Kyo's fingertips press up against his mouth, against his teeth, before Kyo moved away and got back into the bunk before Yuki's.

Yuki laid back down properly and gently, absolutely breathless. He was as just as amazed as one was when they heard a song they would then helplessly play for hours, completely infatured, utterly addicted.

Oh, God, help me, help me, both Kyo and Yuki thought to themselves.

"Is that blood smeared on the front of the train?" Tohru said aloud, between Arisa and Saki as they disembarked at the snow-covered alpine station at eight 'o' clock the next morning, pointing.

"Might have been a hare in the middle of the night." Saki said softly, thinking intelligently.

"Oh..." Tohru looked to the ground.

"The train's going 110 k' an hour, wouldn't have felt anything." Arisa dismissed, putting an arm around Tohru and walked her down to the end of the station to the bus that would take them to the cabin cottages in the mountains where they would be staying.

Unbeknownst to Arisa and Saki, Tohru couldn't help thinking of Momiji and the first time he hugged her where she witnessed him become a rabbit.

Yuki and Kyo followed behind with Hatsuharu. All the boys were silent, and, Yuki wanted to sit as far away from Kyo as he possibly could, but, then, at the same time, he wanted to be right beside him.

Unbeknownest to Yuki, thought the same thing, so, they both ended up beside each other nonetheless. Both young men scowled as everyone looked at the two of them sitting beside each other. Neither of them wanted the attention of the other students they were spending the rest of the week with when all they both wanted deep down was the attention of the other.

"I think I've lost my head, can you see it?" Kyo whispered to Yuki about six or seven minutes into the quart. hour trip up to where they were staying at the cabin lodgings for the next week. 

Yuki looked at him, a soft smile filling up his being in every part of him bar his face where everyone could and would see, though they shouldn't.

"I think I've lost my head too, can you see it?" Yuki softly replied. "I keep getting these headaches so I think I put it somewhere I can't then find it."

The left side of Kyo's mouth upturned. He leant his temple against his fist, his elbow up on the windowsill of the bus. He looked directly at Yuki through half-lids.

"Headache or heartache?" Kyo murmured. Yuki looked down to Kyo's knee.

"I think the heartache is giving me a headache but I think it was my heart that made me lose my head first." Yuki answered after a few moments.

"Ah, well." Kyo said. "Losing your head won't kill you. Losing your heart would. Good thing that it's still there." He looked to Yuki's chest. Yuki blushed. He looked down to the ground. He thought about randomly pointing out the window and quipping to Kyo, "Oh, look, I've found your head." But something about it seemed inapprioate and shallow, especially at that point of time. Yuki bit the tip of his tongue so he definitely didn't say anything.

Kyo and Yuki stared out the window as they arrived at their home for the next week.

"It looks like like several of the Weasley's houses from Harry Potter with a sunken courtyard garden on a slope that all the houses are built amongst." Saki said to Tohru, the girls a few seats in front of Kyo and Yuki as the rest of the bus crowed with interest. And, indeed, Saki's loose interpretation wasn't without correctness. 

There were fifteen four storey tall cedar-timber plank structures with angular tin roofs with gas heating funnels spouting from a top and two windows in each ceiling. The structures were built in stumps, so the stumps looked like timber pillars by the front door on the ground floor, and, there were staircases all around the outside of the houses, with a balcony on the second floor facing north and a balcony on the third floor facing south. This was the design of the four buildings except for the fith which was a huge Cathedral-like building the double the size of their atrium hall at school that bore the appearence then of a traditional Russian log cabin, it's external appearence created from full logs of cedar.

It was quite a spectacular sight.

"If this place doesn't have inside bogs I'm getting on the blower to the deparment of human health services." Arisa said of their home for the next week. Everyone in the bus, having all heard her, giggled.

"Rest assured there is, love." The bus driver called out.

Everyone applauded.

Yuki chuckled barely perceptibly while Kyo grinned wickedly. Yuki quite liked the sight of Kyo when he smiled like that. It was as though someone had branded "Mischief" onto his forehead and when he poked out his tongue, you'd see "Bastard" im-printed onto his tongue as well.

It was only another half an hour before everyone was un-packed and then sent frog-marching to the huge Cathedral cabin and they all soon learnt that everyone who visited referred to it as. Kyo lost sight and any grip on Yuki as he was carted off by the "fan club girls" and Kyo thought that Yuki really ought to tell that tarts to go and get -

Suddenly everyone was pissing themselves laughing. One of the footballers had dived head-first into the snow to see how deep it was and as a result had a very sore head. Kyo couldn't remember the last time he had heard so much laughter. Or the matter of had the world ever seen a half intelligent footballer?

In the Cathedral cabin they given a lecture on good behaviours, bad behaviours, and, the "activities for the week", a phrase that made Kyo want to hurl. It made a few other students appear the same. 

The only thing that made anyone's ears pick up was the "tobogganing competition".

Everyone looked around to the one person they hated in the class and thought, "I'll smash his/her fucking face into the ground."

Kyo glared suddenly as he saw quiet a few people look at the back of Yuki's head while Yuki looked over to him.

Oh fucking really? Kyo thought viciously of those who had looked at Yuki, making a list of names in the back of his head. Messing with something that's got claws, yeah, that's fucking intelligent

Kyo's stomach dropped.

Great example of having zero control, a voice in the back of his mind murmured critically.

Yeah, and Yuki has no control either, Kyo responded to his consience.

Yeah, all because of you losing control over him, the voice answered. You don't think about anything, do you? This is why you fuck everything up

From that moment, Kyo was in a very nasty mood all day. When they went on a walk as a group with a staff member of the alpine cabins leading, Kyo consistently thought what a ugly fucking turd the man was. Kyo couldn't help but been internally delighted over Arisa Uotani as she not so subtely shoved the man into a snowy ditch at one point but then made "amends" from the guide's perception but scurrying down to help fetch him out. 

Thank you, daughter of the great unwashed, Kyo thought of Arisa.

Yuki gazed at Kyo as they walked along. His red hair was fiercely and somewhat obnoxiously bright again the whiteness of the snow. Yuki couldn't count how many people in the last hour had remarked that he was the same colour as the snow, and, Yuki wanted to tell Kyo how he looked like the fire in the hearths inside their houses. But fire kills snow and snow kills fire like the rats disease the cats and the cats claw the rats, echoed around in a numerous, faint places of Yuki's inner being. But what cancels out the other more? Cats against rats or rats against cats. And ruins the other more? Snow estinguishing flame or flame drying and evaporating ice?

Yuki's feet moved along the frozen ground with the rest of the class but he didn't take in the scenery or the snow, too deep within his thoughts.

As a result, he accidentally crashed into a couple of girls in front when they stopped suddenly to look at a thousand year old cospe of pine trees. The girls giggled, mistaking the gesture for something else. Yuki flushed. Oh, God, I don't want to deal with that, he whispered in his mind as they batted their eyelashes and a few of the boys in their class gave him weird looks.

Both Yuki and Kyo were happy when they were able to get back to their houses. They apparently were the third school using the alpine sight for that week, so, most of the boys in their class were in the house that Yuki and Kyo were in. Counting Yuki and Kyo and Hatsuharu who they also shared with, there were another fifteen boys they shared the four stories with plus a male teacher from their school, M. Yoshida.

M. Yoshida had a double-bed to himself because he legitimately had a bad back which some of the students unfairly patronized him for, calling him "The Hunchback Of Productive Science Classes". Kyo and Hatsuharu were two of the students who did this. The rest of them were set up in bunk beds, no more than two sets a room except for a bedroom going off the well-sized kitchen that had four sets of bunk beds. Yuki and Kyo had two floors between them.

Later that night, after a eleven, Yuki couldn't sleep. He took the duvet cover off bottom bunk bed and took it into the sitting room that was on the third floor. The gas-heater was still burning, so, the whole floor of the building was warm, especially the sitting room. 

"Thought it was you that was up. Do you ever sleep?" 

Yuki turned to see Kyo. He hadn't heard footsteps approaching. Kyo was just wearing a grey shirt and old pants he now just wore to bed. Yuki wondered if Kyo was cold at all. 

"Sometimes." Yuki said. Kyo slid over the back of the couch and sat down near him, beside him, but not close to him. 

They stayed silent for a little while afterwards. Kyo didn't seem to mind anything about anything, and, Yuki thought, not biting his tongue anymore.

"Kyo..." Yuki said, but, trailed off, too lost in how Yuki looked the dark, smouldering glow of the glow of the fireplace and, in turn, how lost Kyo was in how Yuki looked. To Yuki, Kyo looked harsh and sharp and alive, his skin dark like almonds and his monolid eyes cut even sharper in the sharp angular bones of his face. The eyes that lay beneath the deep monolid shape were harsher than coals burning inside a live fire, and, his hair glowed far too darkly red to look truly real. To Kyo's eyes and senses, Yuki was the exact polar opposite of any being that could ever have existed. No being that had ever lived could look so ethereal to Kyo's senses. Yuki's hair and skin and eyes illuminated with the same glow that the moon held; it was the moon's own light but not one itself created through burning internally, one it caught selflessly and then had radiate from it's being. There was something alternatively focused about Yuki, and, Kyo couldn't step away from it. He was completely held by it, and, it was the most perfect hold. 

"Hm?" Kyo didn't stop gazing at Yuki.

"I've found your head." Yuki moved over on his knees closer to Kyo and one of his hand's curved in a touch over the side of Kyo's arched cheekbone before his mouth pressed up against Kyo's. Both of their eyes had drifted close at the impact of the kiss that only lasted for a few moments before the dry stick of their mouths peeled apart as Yuki moved away but Kyo wanted more and didn't desist. Only a few centimeters away, Kyo's hand curved around the side of Yuki's neck and brought him back in.

"I don't want to go back to bed." Yuki murmured as they stopped after a while.

Kyo looked at him.

"One of us should go, it would -" Kyo started, but, Yuki didn't let him finish, Yuki's fingertips grazing lightly over the shape of the hollow of Kyo's throat and the inner edge of one of his collarbones.

"No, I don't want you to go, either." Yuki said.

Kyo slowly blinked. How could he tell Yuki that he couldn't let himself drown right now? The fact was that he couldn't. "It doesn't matter what you think." He murmured.

"You're still not going." Yuki told him.

A silence that was deafening filled up anything and everything between them.

"If you really wanted to go you wouldn't let me talk to you or touch you like this." Yuki said. "You can go but you won't sleep. You can't smoke here, can't walk around the house for hours, can't go outside, you...there's nothing else for you except me and you're the one who started this." Yuki's brows furrowed together slightly. "This is all because of you..."

Kyo just wanted to shove Yuki away from him and run as fast as he could away from these bloody log cabins in the Alps, but, there was nothing he could do. So, he half-lay on the couch in the sitting room with Yuki the rock on him, holding him down underwater, and, while Kyo lay freezing and stateusque and killing himself inside, Yuki went to sleep on him like there was nothing wrong.

Don't get caught up in the moment, Kyo's senses told him. Yuki's right. You started this. But did you only like him because things were fucked and nothing could happen and now that he does love you - love you, I should add - do you now don't know what to do?

Kyo wished he would die. He looked down to Yuki's calm, dreaming face and he reflected how much of a hold that face had on him but how vacant Kyo's own brain left his own heart.

The communal breakfast of the class of Tohru, Saki, Arisa, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Yuki and Momiji was an absolutely riot.

A truth formerly untold got around like wildfire that all of Saki's family were from a old Shinto-Shaman tribe that had been up in the Alps for centuries upon centuries and, apparently, the reason why she wasn't sleeping with the rest of the girls last night was because a man in wool robes with a riding Stag had turned up to collect her at Midnight and cuddled her and spoke to her like a Father would. This was soon confirmed that this definitely was Saki's Father, and, Kyo's remark was right:

The babe - or bitch, depending on the mood - in black was, in dead certain fact, an absolutely fucking witch.

"Shaman daughter." Saki corrected as Kyo couldn't help but put in his ten pence worth.

"So you spent all of last night running about in the nuddy with your tits flopping up and down singing a demented pagan hymn?" Kyo remarked, raising an eyebrow. Arisa picked up a mug and weighed it in her hand, seeing if it was hefty enough to smash over Kyo's head.

"Oh, don't be ridculous, I wouldn't let Kyoko-san's daughter near a Pagan festival." Saki remarked dismissively as though it was the greatest naturalism in the world.

Arisa, Tohru, Kyo and three other students mouths dropped open at Saki's response. They were sharing the table with three other class-mates while Momiji was on someone's lap with a bowl of porridge, Hatsuharu was talking to a young man with a mop of black hair and a nose ring from another school that was also staying up at the Alps for a week and Yuki was with the student council and the teachers.

"And I wouldn't recommend that any of you come looking, either." Saki raised a cup of black, sugarless tea to her lips.

Arisa vocalized the theme to The Babadook, wriggling her fingers and pursing her lips and widening her eyes. Saki laughed. 

Fancy that, Kyo thought. The bitch laughs and her face doesn't crack!

Kyo looked over across a dozen or so heads in the cathedral cabin that currently had three hundred students from three different high schools in it but easily found Yuki's mop of white hair...very, very close to a head of long black hair, belonging to a woman.

A very nasty feeling arose in Kyo's gut and chest.

It vanished a moment later as he saw the woman's face and recognised her as the forty-something year old wife of the cabin owner.

At the end of breakfast, the head teacher of Arisa, Tohru, Saki, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momiji's school took a stand from the seat at the teacher's table and announced that there class would be going skiing that day. 

"Excellent, Orangey can wrap a pole around Prince Charming's head." Arisa drily remarked.

Half the school had to pull Kyo off Arisa as he flew across the table and rugby-tackled her. 

The head teacher was about to open his mouth and blast Kyo about how he had been suspended from school once for violence when Arisa burst out cackling.

"Sorry, mate, I shouldn't have made a comment about his wife." She gestured lightly over to Yuki. 

Tohru visibly shook as Kyo just about imploded on the spot, Saki covered her face briefly with one hand and every head in the room twisted to the boy with the white hair and eyes and skin, looking even more like the snow outside since he had just been publicly referred to as Kyo's wife.

Yuki abruptly left the Cathedral cabin, ignoring voices who called him back. Kyo watched Yuki go silently as Tohru went after him, getting let through the crowd after Saki quickly told one of the teachers from one of the other two schools who was trying to keep the piece very quietly that they lived together through a foster care system.

Foster care?! Kyo nearly raged at Saki as well. Fucking foster care?! Is that all you could fucking think of?!

Later that day, when Kyo looked back on it, there wasn't really much else that Saki could have said at the time to let Tohru through to go and check on Yuki.

I just look pathetic now, was found by Kyo to be the new motto for his life, especially as he clipped on the skiing boards to his feet as the skiing program went ahead and everyone kept looking at him, wondering just how much of Kyo Sohma that Kyo Sohma didn't let anyone know about.

Kyo, it was found by the world and himself, was brilliant at skiing. Kyo couldn't help pride flooding his system as he heard the skiing teachers telling both the boys and the girls in his class, "Do it like Kyo!" 

Kyo could get over the icy air rushing past him, over him, magically somehow, through him, as he rushed down the mountain side which they were practicing on, his knees bending and ankles twisting and his agile body making tracks down through the perfect snow. The only time Kyo nearly lost it was when a subconcious thought became concious.

How the snow was flawless like Yuki's skin.

But Kyo brought it back with such a anger that the gesture had looked deliberate and gracefully agressive instead of terrible.

Isn't it apalling that it's suddenly so hard to love you now - to make it real? Kyo thought of the snow, of Yuki, of their world, to the snow, to Yuki, to all of the entirety of their world.

Kyo didn't see Yuki for the rest of the day. He didn't come for dinner at the cathedral-like cabin.

Kyo eventually found Yuki watching a late edition of the evening news at around ten 'o' clock. He was still fully dressed but now wore a thick navy wool jumper which was stark against his skin-tone. 

"Wife?" Yuki remarked, looking up at Kyo who stood beside the couch. "That's one I never heard before."

Kyo sat down on the couch beside Yuki. "I'm sorry." He put a hand over Yuki's ankle, Yuki sitting with one foot on the floor and the other foot resting on it's side on his other knee. Yuki smiled softly.

"Heard that you were pretty wicked at the skiing." Yuki said.

Kyo chuckled softly. "It felt really good."

"Is it good?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Kyo answered honestly.

Yuki nodded, not saying anything but not sad or subdued.

"Have to show you." Kyo mumbled somewhat gruffly. "I'll show you and people can not fucking interfere without getting smacked, eh, understand?"

Yuki grinned. There was something in his eyes that Kyo just couldn't help but describe to himself as sweet.

"I think the only reason you're not getting head-hunted for violence against women is because the woman in question was Arisa Uotani."

Kyo grinned, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat with a silent chuckle, looking up the ceiling for a moment.

"I think she thinks that's she got a penis half the time." Kyo's gaze slid to meet Yuki's again.

"Nice body on her." Yuki hummed.

"Yeah?" Kyo raised an eyebrow momentarily.

"...yeah?" Yuki half-answered, looking at him.

"Thought you weren't in for that." Kyo shrugged.

"I can still say whether someone's nice looking or not." Yuki threw Kyo's hand off his ankle. Kyo returned his hand to the shape of Yuki's sex through his trousers. Yuki looked down at Kyo's hand and Kyo realized that even though he meant it as a joke, it was the first time he had ever done something remotely like that.

Oh, bugger, Kyo thought.

"Do you ever get this feeling..." Yuki asked, one of his hand touching over Kyo's hand on his crotch. "That we've wasted so much time?" Yuki looked up to Kyo's face.

"Dunno what we're goanna do when he get home." Kyo muttered, removing his hand and feeling ashamed of himself. Yuki's expression fell.

"Don't do this to me." Yuki pleaded quietly.

Kyo's head fell to the side, his shoulders hunched, gazing at Yuki.

"Come 'ere." Kyo said quietly, holding out a arm. Yuki shifted on the couch before sliding enough to lay down on Kyo's lap, his head half between Kyo's legs, Kyo's form still hunched over him. Kyo looked down to Yuki as Yuki breathed in the scent of Yuki's skin and his shirt. Kyo leant his head on one hand on his knee, and, with the other, Yuki half caged in at the top half of his being, Kyo's fingertips traced over the shape of Yuki's lips.

"We'll work somethin' out, alright?" Kyo promised Yuki gently.

So came the third day.

Kyo and Yuki both couldn't deny that it was a lot of fun. A group of four was just essentially given a snow mobile and, after a hour long lesson, was allowed essentially to go manic on a course on a two-hundred acre patch of frozen, snow covered land that had a track full of curves, bends, tightened s's, hills, drops where you could gain air, all boundaried on three sides by thick and acient pine forest.

It was a little boys dream.

Most of the groups were made up of two boys and two girls; to say that none of the girls in their class except Saki and Arisa were lacking in mechanical feel was an understatement. Except Saki and Arisa, they were absolutely hopeless. The only chance the girls would get at going around the course was if they acted as passengers, which, in all honesty, suited them down to the ground.

Kyo wondered again how he and Yuki with Tohru and another girl in the back of their snow mobile got racing Hatsuharu, Momiji and two of the emo girls who looked like they should worship Saki but were terrified.

However it actually did start, it was great fun, even if Tohru and the other girl on Yuki and Kyo's snow mobile were clutching at each other in sheer terror and shrieking their heads off.

"AIR!!!" Kyo, Hatsuharu, the two emo girls and Yuki sung majestically - Yuki making it up to Tohru and the other girl by putting one of his hands behind him and letting the girls clutch onto him for emotional support - as, yes indeed, the Sohma clan achieved air over a ridge drop with passengers on the back of their vehicles.

Yuki and Kyo burst out laughing at the sound of Momiji going, "Oh ja, oh ja, ver interstink machina, Haru!", his thin arms wrapped around Hatsuharu's waist, Hatsuharu having been attracting the attention of all the girls from all the schools and some of the boys as well in a leather jacket with lamb fleece lining, a jacket that was actually a original 1940's era British one that gave the air of RAF squadron leader. The look was better fitted even then with a pair of WWII flying goggles, and, admittedly, Momiji in a tartan mini-skirt and grey woolen tights behaving like a tart on the back with the emo girls black-painted lips peeled back in delighted, adrenaline-rushed smiles.

When, two hours later, the snow mobile sessions came to an end, the whole camp was utterly elated. Filmed footage of Hatsuharu and Kyo and Yuki getting air on their snow mobiles had gotten all over the internet, and, Yuki felt warm from getting to hold onto Kyo for the best part of those two hours and Kyo happily raced about the course like a maniac.

The next set of games they had was tobogganing - not entirely competitive - and then the skiing competetion between the best skiier's of the three schools staying at the alpine lodges - which was very competitive.

Once more, Kyo felt articulately clear inside about the amount of boys, mostly the football team, looking at Yuki and mentally putting a target on the back of his head. Anger growed inside Kyo viciously.

Let's have some fun if you put even a toe out of line, Kyo thought to himself of all the guys that were planning to cause and issue.

Within ten minutes of the first toboganning runs, Yuki, who had gone with two of the footballers, was shoved off by his head, neck and shoulders halfway down the slope when the sled was going at nearly fifty kilometers an hour, and, as a result, rolled and tumbled very harshly.

Ooo, you really shouldn't have done that, Kyo thought. His gaze slid to Hatsuharu and Arisa, who, having been on one sled together, were taking their sled back up the hill with a snow-covered and shocked-looking Yuki between them. Hatsuharu's eyes caught Kyo's knowing ones o the deliberate act. Arisa went over to assure Tohru was fine, but, flames virtually crackled in her long bottle-blonde hair.

You see, Arisa hated footballers. "Cunts!" She consistently announced over them.

Kyo took charge of a sled and invited the two footballers to be his passengers.

"No, I think I'll be the driver." Kyo smiled as a half-spoken sentence from the footballers came as they suggested he take a seat in the centre. Kyo's two awaiting passengers half-froze, and, before they could do anything, the also awaiting Hatsuharu happily shoved them down the slope. 

Thanks for helping me sign their death warrants, Kyo promised to put in writing to Hatsuharu.

As they sped down the slope, Hatsuharu's particuarly hard shove sending them faster than before, Kyo waited purposely late to stop the sled.

The move already in the making, Kyo then steered the back of the sled around in a arced breaking procedure that meant his two passengers crash head-first into the base of a anicent pine tree.

Sucked in, Kyo thought maliciously and proudly as the men shuddered and spluttered, coughing up blood from where their sharp teeth had ripped the insides of their mouths. On those teeth just before had smiled, taking Yuki on as faggot prey. However intense their feelings towards Yuki before was nothing compared to the blood gushing from their noses, a cut on the eyebrow of one, and, the dilated dizziness of their eyes.

And, unbelieveably, everyone seemed to think it was a accident.

Even the football players.

"Inexperienced skill, eh?" Kyo briefly mused to Hatsuharu as they had a quick word as they headed back to their cabin.

But, then again, a voice in the back of Kyo's head whispered. Everyone knows you hate Yuki. 

"You're an evil cunt, but you're clever, mate, give you that." Hatsuharu chuckled quietly before leaving Kyo be to go and be on of the two representatives of their school in the skiing competition.

So why would you try and save him?

Unbeknowest to Kyo, Yuki was diagnosed by a local Doctor who had come to the Alpine lodging on the request of the teacher's and the lodges staff that Yuki suffered bruised ribs.

And Yuki could feel every bit of that bruising, as well. 

But it didn't stop him wanting to come out and see Kyo ski. 

So, Yuki did.

Yuki couldn't believe the sight before his eyes as he watched Kyo navigate bubble-jump courses, criss-cross courses, straight slides and arced curves all with a ease as though he had been doing it for years. Yuki knew Kyo was fit from his martial arts training - Yuki was as well - but this was something else entirely. There was such a grace and a descisive precision in Kyo's athleticism displayed for all to see that Yuki couldn't help but be stunned.

He just couldn't believe how much his internal being wanted Kyo to get on top of him.

Yuki's body flushed terribly hot, and, he forced himself to try and get rid of this sudden desire that Yuki just knew was insatiable unless it was do with Kyo, and, be all about Kyo. 

They were too young for that, too...

But it's in the air between you, a voice murmured in the back of Yuki's head. So thick that the two of you are half running away from each other all the time but are running in circles right back around one another

On the other side of the camp, Yuki wasn't the only Sohma having a difficult moment.

Hatsuharu had been outside on the fourth floor balcony of he, Kyo and Yuki's cabin when he saw the unmistakeable dark-fashioned thin figure of Saki Hanajima with her masses of thick hair walk past, like black coal in the purest of snows. As Hatsuharu looked down at Saki, she looked up at him.

"Wanna come up?" He asked.

He didn't get a verbal answer, but, instead, Saki climbed the outer fire-escape staircases to the fourth floor where she entered through a door going off the bedrooms and then out to the balcony. She knelt down on the cold, wet, snow-covered pine-floor balcony while Hatsuharu sat in a armchair he had dragged from inside, his feet cross over one another, up on the thick balcony rail. Hatsuharu peered down at Saki who was gazing through the bars of the balcony railing to the view beyond; she was wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length, high-necked skin tight black jersey dress that had fur trimming around the neck, skirt hem and sleeves. She looked pretty awesome.

Neither of them really said anything until Saki looked at Hatsuharu.

"You know something else about Rin?" Saki commented softly, her fingertips on one hand coming up to the railing bars as though she could pull it apart, or, at least, was thinking of doing so.

Hatsuharu looked at Saki, something in him starting internally, both out of shock and a fright somewhat, but another ignition all the same, a light, a brightness, a fire, at Rin's name. How did she know that? And how was she speaking of it? Tohru wouldn't have told her, surely not. No. No, Tohru wouldn't do that. And it was only they, the Sohma's, who called her Rin. Anyone and everyone else called her Isuzu, her given name. The strange thing was, Hatsuharu didn't ask. He was just wanted to know more of what was to come from this Shinto girl, a Shaman child.

"She's trying not to stare down while everyone else has a tough time and she thinks it's apalling that she can't love you." Saki said.

Hatsuharu's heart and stomach dropped.

At the end of the day, they all had it a bit rough, but, it was lesser for Kyo than it was for the damaged Yuki and the heartbroken Hatsuharu.

Later that night when Yuki and Kyo were half-talking, half slowly becoming one unto the other, Hatsuharu's heavy footsteps with a dozen others sounded up to the third floor and the sound of clinking glass.

"Hey, Yuke, " Hatsuharu said, coming into the sitting room that Yuki and Kyo favoured with some of the biggest alcohol bottles ever to be made on the earth. "Found something to chill down those ribs of yours."

And, so, Hatsuharu, Yuki and Kyo with a dozen other girls guys who were cool enough in their class and were happy about Kyo smashing the faces of the two footballers got nicely drunk. 

"Ok, game, game, game!" Yuki at one point called, but, quite gently so it wasn't a intrusive exclamation. "Scale of one to ten delight of that cunt head of the football team getting smashed?"

The boys cackled. "Fucking ten!" They shouted before downing shots of alcohol. Out of the eight tankard bottles Hatsuharu had bought, they figured it out; one was cherry wine, one was cider, one was ordinairy beer, one was gin and tonic, one was rum and coke, one was just rum, one was vodka - "YOU ARE KIDDING!" Kyo had yelped. "THERE'S LIKE FIVE FUCKING LITRE'S OF IT!!!" - and the last one was brandy made from pears.

"Guess who made it?" Hatsuharu held up that bottle in particular. The boys had shrugged, sprouting in a few suggestions like the Alpine lodges owner's hot wife.

"Saki Hanajima's Mother." Hatsuharu told them. He then explained that when it got around that Saki's Father was a Shaman, he wasn't just a Shaman. He was literally the top Shinto person for the Alps. "He's got about 250,000 people under his belt." Hatsuharu added. "Funerals, weddings, land rights, property, development, criminal action, the lot. It's 1103 up here."

The boys jaws dropped.

"And that girl is goanna inherit around twenty-three million quid worth of property the day he dies." Hatsuharu said of Saki Hanajima. 

"Fucking hell." All the boys said.

"I'm marrying her." One of the boys commented. Yuki laughed.

"That suits." Yuki remarked. "The son of a man who makes refridgerator's marries the ice queen."

"With her frosty knickers." One of the boys jumped in.

The boy in question got a huge and well-deserved cheer.

Kyo felt dark around the edges as Yuki and Hatsuharu, now beyond tipsy two hours later, lay blissfully lethargic against one another like lovers on the rug in front of the fireplace. The trophy that Kyo had won from the skiing competetion - his efforts alone bringing their school out on top - was proudly gleaming on the mantle, and, all of them had had a go at drinking a set of rum and coke out of it before Hatsuharu, ever half-intelligent, went to wash out the metal so it didn't stick and stench tomorrow of staling grog.

All the boys had had a bit of a giggle - even Yuki and Kyo themselves - of Yuki laying cuddled up into Kyo's side with his head in the crook of Kyo's shoulder and Kyo's arm round him as his unsteady eyes tried to read a so-called hilarious pamphlet that they gave tourists for treading around the local villages, and, then, Yuki laying on top of Kyo with his head on Kyo's chest and each of Kyo's hands resting on Yuki, one at the small of his back, one of his arse.

"That man...is in pain." One of the boys in their class stoutly put as Hatsuharu was the first to leave their drinking session, already shaken enough due to Saki about Rin, but, then, at the sight of Yuki with Kyo, he was gone.

And, the truth was, everyone could see it.

Eventually, all the boys stumbled into bed or went to loudly piss in one of the cabin's bathrooms.

Yuki and Kyo still stayed together in front of the fire, the flames crackling and flickering over them, both on the edge of nearly passing out.

"I don't want this to end." Yuki murmured, his head against Kyo's chest.

"What?" Kyo mumbled, his fingertips pressing down momentarily and gently at the small of Yuki's back.

"Us being up here where we can get some time together." Yuki told Kyo.

"One day...we should get houses near each other..." Kyo chuckled softly, thinking to himself.

"Hm, walking distance." Yuki agreed.

There was a long, groggy silence for a brief while.

"Sometimes to be near you..." Yuki whispered. "...Is to be unable to hear you."

Yuki and Kyo had to eventually seperate, but, they managed to put it off until nearly three 'o' clock in the morning when a sudden alpine cold blip froze the air and had them racing for their beds, and, making them both bad-tempered, not wanting to be without the other. Kyo quite liked the idea of getting in the bunk beside Yuki's where he could at least reach out and touch him, but, Kyo had made sure initially to put two floors between and Yuki.

Oh, for fuck's sake, fucking shit! Kyo now cursed this decision in his mind. Why the fuck did you do that, you utter fucking retard?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You stupid, stupid, stupid, for fuck's sake fucking stupid cunt!

The boys were woken up the next morning far too early and loudly by Pagan music.

"I'll kill that bitch." Kyo said, knowing correctly in the depth's of his hung-over mind that that most certainly had something do with Saki Hanajima.

Unbeknownst to nearly all the boys in that cabin, it was Tohru's birthday, and, Saki's family, and other tribe with their hierarchial Doruido, Hira and Gin'yushijin had come along to give her a true affair to remember of they themselves and Tohru herself's stay in the mountains. When Kyo and the other boys looked out of the cabin windows over the four floors to see the two other school's students and the rest of their grade plus staff doing the same, a few venturing outside, the sight that met them was jaw-dropping.

At least five hundred people carrying flaming torches in dark red, black, opal, cream and green silk robes with thick masses of black hair, dark skin, and red facial runes stood singing or chanting with drums, string instruments, wood-wind instruments and were vocalizing some sort of uta up to the cabin where Tohru was now looking out of the window with Arisa holding her up for support, absolutely vacant due to shock.

"Fuck me dead." Hatsuharu perfectly summed up the whole matter. Even though all the boys were still feeling the after-effects of their binge-drinking last night, all of it seemed to evaporate at the intensity of the sight before them.

In the process, none of them realized in the whole alps that sparks from a torch carried by one of the Hira had touched on a drying nettle weed by the back door of one of the girl's cabins, and, the dry nettle had shuddered down to a ashy crisp, but, they were still hot enough to touch into the varnish-coated cedar so the timber of the cabin stood the plummeting tempreatures and fierce alpine weather.

Within ten minutes, it was a absolute fucking disaster, but, within another ten minutes, the Hanajima's tribe made amends.

It didn't quite stop the ten foot scorch mark up the side of the timber cabin, but, the owner's didn't seem to mind when Saki's Father made point of payment by, in front of everyone for evidence, putting a solid piece of gold into the lodges's owner's hand and assuring him that it would recover repairs and that hell of the underworld would come in him if the man tried to sue him for repair work. 

"You ever get this feeling that Saki's a bit of a nasty cunt because she takes after Daddy?" Kyo whispered to Yuki. Though he barely perceptibly whispered, up three stories on the south-facing balcony of their cabin, the elder Hanajima's head twisted around to directly look at him.

"Oh my fucking God..." Kyo dashed inside, but, Yuki remained. He gazed down silently at the man, but, all in all, he had to bow down to pressure and look away first.

The Shaman took nothing less.

However, as the day went on, the trip to the Alps wasn't without homework.

"An essay on climate change here, seriously?!" Kyo exclaimed when he found out, back in the privacy of the cabin that he shared with the others. "Looking outside now -" He pulled the curtains away in the kitchen over the sink. "- doesn't exactly scream hothouse enviroment, does it?!"

Yuki laughed. "No, but your hair does." He pointed at Kyo's scalp, and, in the process, gave everyone else a laugh as they all went off in different directions to have some partial privacy to invent some rubbish to write that would reflect to themselves that they didn't care a fig about what they had to write but rubbish still poignant enough that the teacher's would pass it. 

Once again, it was Hatsuharu's doing that got them involved in something dubious later on that evening.

"If you're lying to me, I swear -" Yuki scowled darkly at Hatsuharu as Hatsuharu attempted to coax him into smoking a very thick, handmade cigarette. All the boys had one, or were sharing one, and, Yuki was the last one to remain decidedly pure.

Of cigarette smoke, anyhow.

"Nah, Yuke, it's fine." Hatsuharu sat cross-legged, half-between Yuki's legs as he did his best to convinced Yuki to draw back on one and relax in the sitting room on the third floor. "It's not marijuana, I promise. You won't get stoned or get your brain fucked up like on drugs, right?"

"Yeah, you'll be right." One of the boys commented, already sucking back on one of the rolled lengths, and, looking very dreamy, leaning into the side of one of his mates who looked like he was going to burst out cackling like the witches of wyckhadden any time soon.

Yuki frowned. "Everyone always fucking says that even when it's fucking not."

Oh, look at you, sweetheart, Kyo thought lovingly as everyone else's mouths dropped. You're talking like me!

"Swear on Kyo retaining active fertility in his midget testes." Hatsuharu held up a hand in a scout's honour. 

Kyo and Hatsuharu spent the next quart. of an hour rolling about on the floor, having a punch-up and swearing foully, but, no one seemed to mind. Yuki eventually relented and lit himself a cigarette with the help of one of the boys who had already mastered the task of smoking, having been pinching his Father and brother's cigarettes since he was about nine. 

Eventually when Hatsuharu and Kyo stopped behaving like animals, sweating and flushed face and heavy breathing on their hands and knees, Yuki was lying across the floor in a relaxed state. 

Kyo couldn't believe how sensual Yuki looked. Yuki wasn't doing overt, in fact, just simply nothing at all. Yuki was lying there across the centre of the rug and raising the cigarette to his lips every now and then with half-lidded eyes softly gazing at different things, but, it caught Kyo so hard that he promptly fell with no brakes at all. 

Kyo went to the bathroom, but, not to do anything else other that put a very, very cold and wet flannel over his length which was getting hard as he ran away up the stairs to try and coax it back down again, his jeans pushed down around his thighs. When he came back out, all of the guys had gone out to see the others at the cabin on the other side of the lodging settlement, and, to all accounts, Yuki was asleep on the floor.

But, his eyes opened suddenly and Kyo gazed down at him, his arms crossed.

"You look like you're going to kick me to death." Yuki remarked after a while.

Kyo's expression fell. "I don't mean that." He sat down on the floor beside Yuki, and, Yuki put a hand over Kyo's thigh by his crotch, his hand curving over to the inside of Kyo's thigh.

Kyo felt electrifed by that touch, and, he tried to get rid of it by lying down beside Yuki, but, instead, it triggered another matter which made both young men lose control of themselves.

Kyo's arm slid under Yuki's neck and head as one of Yuki's hands reached out to wrap around his jar into his head, and, the two of them began to kiss. immediately, Kyo's body was drenched in a tsunami like wave of pressure and heat, and, in a way, solvency. He naturally moved to be over the top of Yuki, and, Yuki let him do that, the two of the shifting again so Kyo's elbows were either side of Yuki's head and Yuki's hands were wrapped into Kyo's hair, his hands running through the strands in a way that made Kyo even hotter than he already was as they made out.

Outside, some idiot began to blare a British rock song, of the three schools deciding to be very badly behaved and have a party which was going to cause a downright incident, or, because it would just have to happen, right, an avalanche.

"Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes

I'm not playing with you, baby, I think that you should give it a go

And she said, "Maybe I would like you better if you took off your clothes."

Oh, I see you and I stop thinking

If you're too shy let me

Too shy let me know

If you're too shy let me know

If you're too shy let me go..."

Over on the other side of the Alpine lodges camp, Hatsuharu was talking with Saki.

"How do you know about Rin?" He asked.

He and Saki were sitting on a fallen tree away in one of the forests without going to deep to get lost. Two of Saki's Father's wolf-hound dogs were with her, barking and playing a game amongst themselves, chasing one another around, and, either side of Saki's hips on the fallen tree sat kerosene lanterns that lit up about a half-acre's worth of space about them. It made Saki's figure smoulder illuminantly, and, Hatsuharu didn't not look at her.

"I can see that you're in a great amount of pain and when I was thinking of you once her name came into my head." Saki gazed at Hatsuharu. "She's proud, agressive, intelligent, worldly, raw, everything that should be desired in a woman." Hatsuharu was shocked to see Saki smile very gently, and, a smile towards him. "And I wish that you'd just want me."

Hatsuharu's eyes widened. "You...you like me?" Hatsuharu tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

Saki's dark, coal-like eyes slid down to the snow for a few moments.

"I'm in love with you." She told him.

Meanwhile, back on the otherside of the lodges camp, Arisa was interfereing in Saki's romantic life in an attempt to progress it, and, poor old Tohru was brought along to watch out. Neither of them knew that Saki was together with Hatsuharu at that moment.

"Uotani-chan, we shouldn't be doing this..." Tohru whispered as Arisa opened the front door to the cabin with a spare key she had pinched from the reception hall earlier that day.

Three floors above, Kyo and Yuki stopped kissing on the rug, becoming dead-silent.

"Oh, he's never going to figure it out unless we give him a hint." Arisa hissed of Hatsuharu. In her hand she held a note about how Saki was in love with Hatsuharu wrapped in a pair of her knickers around a set of her slip-ons.

"But why her things?" Tohru rushed in to ask.

"Well, he'll have to see her to give them back, won't he, so he can't just ignore her?" Arisa cocked an eyebrow. "You wait here...the only reason we come in right is so I can open up the window that goes onto the balcony from the room where he is so I can chuck this through." Arisa wriggled the "package" in her hand.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.

You are kidding me, Yuki mouthed silently up to him. The sitting room door was closed, and, the room which the girls would be looking for was on the south-facing side of the floor. Kyo and Yuki hoped to hell that the girls didn't come into that room, but, thankfully, they didn't.

Fifteen minutes later, they left, and, another minute later, a huge thump was heard, the sound of the package of Saki's things being thrown into Hatsuharu's room that he shared with a couple of the other boys.

The time dragged by agonizingly for Yuki and Kyo, but, once it was all over, Yuki couldn't help saying to Kyo, "Should we get a stick and move it to somewhere else so he won't get embarrassed?"

"Don't you dare fuck off when I'm this away." Kyo kissed Yuki hard on the mouth, swooping down on him and making Yuki moan into his mouth.

"So what do you want me to do?" Yuki whispered when he had a moment to breathe.

"Just stay with me." Kyo faltered slightly after he realized what he just said.

"I can do that." Yuki replied a few moments later, but, his words weren't without sincerity.

Kyo couldn't make any sound, just looking down to him.

"We can do that." Yuki gazed up at him. "And don't you dare start to overthink this. Yes. Just say yes to me."

Kyo went to move away, to go away, but, Yuki seized him tightly and flipped them so Kyo couldn't move.

"You don't want me to leave but you go to leave me, isn't that stupid?" Yuki's words cut through the fog in Kyo's mind. And, that's all there was to it. That's all that was stopping Kyo, stopping him from...what did he have to do? Kyo tried to think of what to say, but, he knew that, somewhat, and then evidently, that he would fuck it up.

"I get so jealous to see all these cunts crawling over you at school, because, not that they're worth anything, they're retards, it's just that...they're all over you." Kyo told Yuki.

Yuki gazed down at him. "You're so weird."

"So are you."

They kissed again.

"So, what are you going to say to me?" Yuki's nose bumped up against Kyo's slightly, their mouths brushing each other as he spoke.

"...."

Kyo gazed up at Yuki.

"...Yes..."


End file.
